


Costume Calamity

by The_porn_cat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Brumm/Grimm, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hollow Knight - Freeform, I know I'm trash, I never know what else to put here, I'm trash for writing more of this garbage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_porn_cat/pseuds/The_porn_cat
Summary: With Devine isn't feeling too well, Brumm is tasked with organizing the troupe's costume rack. Things don't go quite as planned though.
Relationships: Brumm & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Costume Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm at it again with the Hollow Knight porn, I need a life. Please feel to post constructive criticism or comments, I love reading them!  
> As usual please enjoy!

Somewhere in a dying kingdom filled with scarlet flame to be collected, a mildly annoyed Brumm walked down a gently lit corridor to the storage room. Normally organizing the costumes was Devine’s job but she hadn't been feeling well as of late… Brumm had a lot of work to get done and yet another chore on his list was irritating, but he knew Devine needed her rest. He was a kind bug and even though he was gruff, he cared deeply for everyone in the troupe.  
He arrived at the storage room and took a look around. The room was fairly large with wood flooring and many various props lining the walls for different performances. He walked further into the room and found what he was looking for; the costume rack. As expected, The Grimm Kin had made a mess of it all. The rack was supposed to be sorted alphabetically with each performer’s costume in its own designated place, but the clothing was lying everywhere and getting wrinkled. He started straightening everything out, sorting every item meticulously.  
The cleaning was going well until he spied something very unusual; it obviously belonged to his master, nobody else in the troupe wore clothing of that size, but this outfit was different. It was far too skimpy to be worn during a performance. In fact, it was so revealing Brumm wasn’t sure he could even call it clothing. The garment had long red straps made to encircle Grimm’s slender frame while intertwining with each other, with delicate red lace around the thighs. Everything about it was made to be seductive, tantalizing, absolutely irresistible... Brumm’s cock started to swell and ache.  
He was all alone in the storage room… surely nobody would notice if he relieved himself while he was in here right? Brumm placed a hand on his throbbing member and began lightly stroking. He felt a shiver run through his entire body; Gods, the thought of his master in this tiny obscene thing... he jerked his cock faster and quickly felt his semen rising up inside him.  
He right on the edge of his orgasm when he felt a set of claws grip his shoulder. Brumm jolted in surprise at the touch as a sultry voice whispered in his ear; “Oh, my dear musician, doing something naughty without me? I’ll have to punish you accordingly...”  
“Master! I- I uh…” Brumm was pushed against the nearest wall before could finish his sentence. Grimm licked up Brumm’s neck with a small growl while placing a hand on Brumm’s cock. “I am the leader of this troupe, meaning you belong to me and me alone. As such, this belongs to me as well.”  
Grimm began to massage the head of Brumm’s cock and the stimulation made Brumm sharply gasp. “Master you know that I-“ Grimm quickly silenced the musician with a firm squeeze to his glands. The troupe mater knew his musician well, all of Brumm’s weak spots… He loved watching his lover’s tough façade collapse before him.  
Grimm traced a claw delicately around Brumm’s foreskin with narrowed eyes, muttering to himself; “This will definitely be of use…”. Suddenly he fell to his knees and plunged his tongue inside of Brumm’s foreskin. His long tongue licked the head of Brumm’s cock from the inside, skillfully wrapping around the head and drawing a low moan from Brumm. As he did this, One of Grimm’s hands stroked the musician’s pulsing cock while the other hand played with his balls. “Master, I’m so close! Please let me cum!”  
Grimm smirked as he suddenly pulled away. “Now now… I did say this was punishment, didn’t I? You won’t be getting off that easily”. With that Grimm ripped off his cloak, exposing the shiny black shell underneath. The troupe master’s cock was clearly visible against his stomach, pulsing with desire while his pussy’s fluids slowly leaked down his legs. Brumm had seen this beautiful body so many times before but the sight still left him dumbstruck every time. “Get on your back Brumm…”  
The musician quickly obliged as Grimm mounted Brumm’s hips and began to rub his dripping wet pussy against the tip of his lover’s cock. Brumm was getting desperate. He needed to be inside his master, to feel those soft walls tremble around his cock, but when he tried to grab Grimm’s hips, to shove himself into his master, he found that his hands couldn't move.  
Red tendrils emerging from the floor had slithered over Brumm’s wrists, pinning his arms to the ground. “Brumm… you know that you need to behave”. Grimm continued to grind against the tip of his musician’s cock and felt his pussy throb. Grimm needed some relief so he pushed his hips down, taking in Brumm’s entire length all at once. Both of them moaned loudly, not caring if anyone else heard them. Grimm slowly began moving his hips in a steady rhythm as his hard cock pulsed against his stomach every time Brumm entered him. The musician’s body quivered; he had been close to his orgasm before but now he was just seconds from cumming and pumping all his seed into his beautiful master. At the last moment Grimm suddenly stopped riding him.  
Brumm groaned loudly in displeasure, his orgasm once again being withheld from him as Grimm’s smirk only grew wider. It was more than obvious that he enjoyed being in control, being the one who determined every move… “Oh my poor musician… were you about to cum?” Brumm growled in response, Grimm knew exactly what he was doing to Brumm. It was pleasure and torture all at once.  
Grimm dismounted and crawled until he could put his pussy directly over Brumm’s mouth; the musician knew exactly what his master wanted. Brumm probed the soaking organ with his tongue, hearing Grimm whimper in response. The musician pushed his tongue in deeper, licking up and down and circling Grimm’s clitoris while his master practically whined from the pleasure of it all. Grimm was pumping his cock roughly as Brumm ate him out and he knew he was going to orgasm soon; With a scream of pure ecstasy both of Grimm’s sex organs came at once; his pussy squirted a torrent of warm fluids into Brumm’s mouth as his cock sprayed hot semen all over Brumm’s body.  
Grimm’s exhausted carapace slipped of his musician and collapsed on the floor as Brumm eagerly swallowed all of his masters cum. Grimm was far too tired to maintain his spell around Brumm’s wrists and the red tendrils disintegrated into nothingness. With his wrists free, he grabbed his master’s slender frame and pushed it against the wall; now it was Brumm’s turn. He lifted Grimm up and roughly shoved his cock into him. Grimm whimpered; he was still sensitive from cumming so hard. Brumm began to pump Grimm’s body up and down feeling Grimm’s pussy clench around his aching cock. Finally, Brumm was the one who got to smirk; “Is this what you had in mind when freeing me, master?” Grimm clutched his musician's shoulders; “I… I am not a toy for you to play with Brumm!” Hs partner only narrowed his eyes and gave a sharp smile as he rolled his hips against Grimm’s g-spot. The troupe master weakly moaned as his now erect cock leaked pre-cum down his shaft. After all the teasing Brumm knew he couldn't last for much longer; being inside Grimm just felt too good! Brumm continued to thrust his cock wildly into his master, both of them moaning loudly enough for the entire troupe to hear, but they didn’t care. The rest of the of the world didn’t matter. Nothing besides each other mattered.  
Brumm kissed Grimm roughly as the passion rose. They were both panting with exhaustion, their chests heaving with the effort of bringing enough air into their lungs. “Brumm! Please, I can’t take it anymore! Cum inside me, I need you!” Brumm wanted to tease his master, make him feel the same euphoric torment he had put Brumm through, but it was too late. Brumm’s cock erupted and his semen entered into even the deepest parts of his master. Grimm’s vision swam with it all; his head collapsed against Brumm’s chest, blacking out from the sheer pleasure as his own orgasm took him.  
Grimm awoke in his bed next to Brumm snuggled against him, snoring lightly. Grimm noticed that he had been cleaned up and adjusted his body so that he could be closer to his lover. Brumm always spoiled him so much. Grimm knew that his musician often felt insecure in their relationship, he would always mutter about how his master could do better, but Grimm always silenced him with a swift kiss.  
The troupe master let out a soft sigh. Brumm could never know the true extent to which Grimm loved him; it was a burning desire more powerful than then the nightmare heart itself. Grimm leaned in and kissed his lover who was still fast asleep. Gently he whispered in his musician's ear; “I love you; you know. My scarlet flame, the only one I’ll ever desire…” Unknowingly Brumm smiled in his sleep as Grimm once again made himself comfortable against his lover and began dozing, both of their chests rising and falling softly in time with one another.


End file.
